Final Destination 2 (2003) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = August 9, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Rory Peters |dull_machete: = Alex Browning |profanity = Yes|image1 = Final Destination 2 (2003) KILL COUNT}} Overview Exactly one year after the explosion of Flight 180, college student Kimberly Corman is heading to Daytona Beach, Florida for spring break with her friends, Shaina McKlank, Dano Estevez, and Frankie Whitman. While waiting on the entrance ramp to Route 23, she has a premonition of a deadly pile-up, caused by a semi carrying logs. She stalls her car on the entrance ramp, preventing several people from entering the highway, including lottery winner Evan Lewis; widow Nora Carpenter and her fifteen-year-old son Tim; businesswoman Kat Jennings; stoner Rory Peters; pregnant Isabella Hudson; high school teacher Eugene Dix; and Deputy Marshall Thomas Burke. While Officer Burke questions Kimberly, the pileup occurs. Shaina, Dano, and Frankie are killed by a speeding truck, but Kimberly is saved by Officer Burke at the last second. The survivors are brought to the police station, where they learn about the curse of Flight 180. Later, a chain reaction causes a fire in Evan's apartment which he barely escapes; but when Evan slips, the fire escape ladder falls and impales his eye. Officer Burke researches the survivors of Flight 180, and discovers that Alex Browning was killed by a falling brick. Kimberly visits Clear Rivers, the last survivor of Flight 180, who is now a voluntary patient at a psychiatric ward. Clear refuses to help, but while arguing with Kimberly she realizes that the survivors are dying in reverse, and warns Kimberly to look out for "signs" of Death. Upon returning home, Kimberly has a vision of a flock of pigeons attacking her and she and Officer Burke rush to save Nora and Tim, but they arrive too late and Tim is crushed by a glass pane, while leaving the dentist. Clear decides to help and introduces Kimberly and Officer Burke to mortician William Bludworth, who tells them that only "new life" can defeat Death. They believe that if Isabella has her baby it will ruin Death's plan and they will all be safe. Isabella is accused of driving a stolen van and taken into custody, while the other survivors reunite for safety. After Nora is decapitated by malfunctioning elevator doors, the group leaves to track down Isabella, who has gone into labor at the police station, while the officer on duty rushes Isabella to the hospital in her van. Along the way, they realize they have all cheated death prior to the Route 23 incident, due to the Flight 180 survivors, which explains why Death is working backwards. Since Officer Burke saved Kimberly from being hit by the truck earlier, she is last on Death's list. The survivors' vehicle suffers a blowout, prompting them to swerve onto a farm. The back of the car is penetrated by PVC pipes which injure Eugene, and he is rushed to the hospital. As rescuers arrive at the scene, Brian Gibbons, the son of a farm owner, is nearly killed by a speeding news van, but Rory saves him at the last second. Using the Jaws of Life, Kat's rescuer accidentally activates the airbag and her head is impaled by a pipe protruding from her headrest. Her cigarette falls out of her hand and into a gasoline leak leading to the news van, causing the van to explode, and sends a barbed wire fence flying through the air, killing Rory. Kimberly, Clear, and Officer Burke rush to the hospital, and Kimberly has another vision of Dr. Ellen Kalarjian "strangling" Isabella. After Burke immobilizes Dr. Kalarjian, they witness Isabella give birth and assume they have cheated death. However, Kimberly has another vision of someone with bloody hands in a submerging van and realizes that Isabella was never meant to die in the pile-up. Clear searches for Eugene, but accidentally causes his room to explode from an oxygen combustion, killing them both. Kimberly realizes the person in her vision was herself and immerses a van in a lake to drown herself. Kimberly is rescued by Burke and resuscitated by Kalarjian, which was her actual premonition, thus granting her new life. Sometime later, Kimberly and Burke have a picnic with Brian's family and Kimberly's father to celebrate their survival. There they learn of Brian's deterrence from Death when his father tells them he was almost hit by a van, but Rory saved him. The group then see a malfunctioning barbecue grill explode, killing Brian. Deaths # 15 Nameless VIctims in Route 23: Killed in crashes and vehicle explosions - 15 mins in # Shaina: Smashed in SUV by 8-Wheeler - 16 mins in # Dano: Smashed in SUV by 8-Wheeler - 16 mins in # Frankie: Smashed in SUV by 8-Wheeler - 16 mins in # Evan Lewis: Impaled through the eye W/Ladder - 26 mins in # Alex Browning: Killed by wayward Brick Between Films - 36 mins in # Tim Carpenter: Crushed by Giant Glass Window - 43 mins in # Nora Carpenter: Decapitated by Elevator - 59 mins in # Kat Jennings: Head Impaled on PVC Pipe - 1 hr 12 mins in # Rory Peters: Trifurcated by Barbed Wire Fence - 1 hr 12 mins in # Eugene Dix: Incinerated in Hospital Explosion - 1 hr 18 mins in # Clear Rivers: Incinerated in Hospital Explosion - 1 hr 18 mins in # Brian Gibbons: Blown up in Grill Explosion - 1 hr 25 mins in Primo Premonition * Thomas Burke: Head crushed by log Category:Kill Counts